Brotherly Love?
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Will and Marco are left home alone, and Will wants to thank his bro for protecting him. He's willing to do almost anything, but can he give Marco what he wants.
1. Gratitude and Showers

Title: Brotherly Love

Movie: Avalon High

Characters: Marco and Will

Summary: Will and Marco are left home alone, and Will wants to thank his bro for protecting him. He's willing to do almost anything, but can he give Marco what he wants.

It had been almost two months since the "King" incident. Knowing it was too ridiculous no one involved ever actually told anyone, especially their parents. Due to this fact the parents of Marco and Will unknowingly left two ex-enemies alone for two weeks while they had a vacation.

"We left the money in the sugar jar, call if anything happens, don't throw a party and please…don't fight." their mom said as she rushed out the door. The two boys waited about thirty seconds before their mom re-entered the house.

"I-I forgot my cell phone." she said in a embarrassed tone. Marco handed her the phone off the table and off she was this time she forgot nothing else.

Now alone just as he had done since the incident Will began to thank Marco and apologize twice as much.

"Marco I know we've had A LOT of complicated issues, but I really didn't know- well how could I. my point is owe big time…I'll do anything you want. If its embarrassing I won't tell a soul and mom and dad are gone so it's just you and me."

Marco only rolled his eyes. "For the millionth time Will it's cool. I was only doing what dad wouldn't. Don't sweat it man."

He knew Will would dog him the whole two weeks. He considered earplugs. Bud decided to shower instead. He could still hear Will trying to apologize to him in the hall way. When he got out and wrapped himself with the towel Will was there, big eyed and all this drove Marco over edge. He needed to be alone right the fuck now.

"Dude it's cool just go watch TV to thank me or something" he said trying to get to his room.

"NO WAY! You did too much for me so I'll do whatever you want me to do to thank you" he said firmly.

With that said Marco pushed Will up against the wall and kissed him hard. Will was so shocked, but when he opened his mouth to protest Marco slid in his tongue. And both Will and Marco began to groan and moan into the kiss. Realizing what he was doing Will pushed away from his brother.

Will was confused, hurt, angry, shocked and horny all at once. He stared at his brother and saw sadness in his eyes, but showed no signs of regret. This was enough to throw Will past his limit.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed before running to his room. Marco stood there in twice as much shocked as his brother. For years he had kept his feelings for Will secret. Only secretly staring at pictures, because it'd be hard to explain if he was caught daydreaming. All his work had been thrown away by one beautiful, sinful and lustful kiss.

End of chapter 1

Please Review :)


	2. Vases and Hospitals

Will was so confused by Marco's action, he just didn't get it. Why now? Why him? Why did he do it in the first place? Will wasn't mad at Marco at all, if anything he was beyond happy about the kiss. He would have raped Marco right then and there, if he wasn't confused. He always had a little boy crush on Marco, but hated how Marco had treated him before. Even after he found out about the King Arthur repeat, he still thought Marco hated him. That was why he wanted to make it up to Marco. Marco spent so much time trying to save him, when he should have been protecting Allie.

When Will found out he _wasn't _King Arthur, it crushed him. Not that he wanted the power, but he wanted Marco's hard work to protect him would pay off. He felt like he was a worthless loss-cause to Marco. After that he just gave up on Marco loving or even liking him. He decided to be with Marco one way or another, even if it meant _just _his step-brother.

Will hated that word with all his soul. The word _just _so disgraceful and rude to him. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he realized that he _did not _realize what he was doing. He was laid back on his bed in his room. He always complained that his room was the smallest one in the house, he thought it was unfair. Especially since he was the oldest of the brothers. Even though everyone told him the rooms were the same size, he'd only say that the closet was bigger in Marco's room.

Will felt a tightness in his pants. Oh how he prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. He closed his eyes tight as he hesitantly moved his hand "down south" and he was right. Despite his confusion he was still horny from his kiss.

He closed his eyes and touched his 'blessed' lips before taking a deep breath. He thought about how soft Marco's lips were, he pictured those lips surrounding his nine inch manhood. "Mmm~ Ah…" he moaned as he wrapped his long slim fingers around his fully erect cock. He was loving this, but he was dying for the 'real thing'

The thought of his brother on his hands and knees, and slightly gagging as he takes Will fully in his mouth.

"Aaaahn~"

The feeling of his cock hitting the back of Marco's throat.

"ooh~"

Marco jerking himself off while he continued to suck Will off, like life depended on it.

"Ah…fuck!" Will said (more like screamed) like he always did whenever he jerked off. He looked at his now cum covered shirt. He groaned at the thought of taking a shower, and risking Marco seeing him like this. He decided hiding and avoiding Marco is a cowards way out. Will was a lot of things, a gay, a jock, a sick bastard in love with his step-brother. Not a weak ass coward who wont dance when the music plays.

He changed his shirt and took a deep breath as he looked at his door-knob for what felt like an hour, but was actually only thirty seconds or less. He finally grabbed the taunting door-knob, with a strong enough grip to turn his knuckles pure white. He chewed on his tongue, a habit he had picked up as a kid. He only when he was scared.

He swung the door open, with determination burning in his eyes. He marched down the hall using all his will-power to fight the urge to run his ass back into the safety of his own room.

Finally he was in front of Marco's room, he saw familiar signs on his brother's bedroom door.

One of said 'KEEP OUT OR ELSE' the other was hand made by Marco personally in woodshop last year. That sign said 'BEWARE BEAST'. These signs hadn't been displayed since the 'King Arthur" fiasco. Will took as a Marco sign of hatred for him, he was so heart broken. He could swear he heard his heart break. It sounded like a huge glass vase being thrown at a glass window. Wait-doesn't Marco have a foreign vase collection in his closet. (Don't ask)

Will tried to open the door but not much to his to surprise, it was locked. He heard another smashing sound, this one was pained scream from Marco. "AARGH!". This only reason he needed to kick down Marco's innocent door and run into the room what he saw did more than shock him. It paralyzed him where he stood. The sight was horrific.

Marco's window was broken and very colorful glass was all over the floor, along with some of the glass from the window. Two of Marco's pampered vases were gone. Marco was stark naked sprawled out across the glass coated white carpet. The white carpet was beginning to stain beneath Marco's seemingly lifeless body. He was covered in cuts and scratches. It looked like he had rolled around in the glass.

Will finally was able to move toward his brother. He was biting his tongue to the bleeding point. He was absolutely terrified at the thoughts that roamed in his head. _This is my fault. His hatred for me was it really this strong? He'd rather die than live knowing that he kissed something like me?_

Will leaned down to look at Marco's body, the glass cutting him through his jeans. He knew he was bleeding but his body was still numb to everything but Marco. He touched Marco with shaking hands. He had to check right now. He checked Marcos pulse on his neck, which seemed to be the only part of him that was uncut. When he touched the younger boy's neck, he prayed it wasn't imagining thing right now. THERE WAS PULSE! It was very weak but a pulse none the less, there was hope for Marco. That's all Will needed, a chance. He grabbed Marco's blanket of his bed and wrapped Marco up so his no-no part was covered. He picked up his barely living brother and rushed him to his car. Will got it as birthday present last year. He put Marco in the backseat, and rushed to the closest hospital.

Once he was at the hospital he rushed in and ran to the first nurse he saw. "Nurse! Please you have to help him, he's covered in glass! PLEASE!". The nurse only looked at Marco's face once before her face showed pure horror and worry. She shot Will a sympathetic look before turning to approaching doctor behind Will.

"Doctor, please, this treatment at once!" she shouted at the doctor. The doctor called for a stretcher for Marco. Once the stretcher was there Will laid Marco's body down gently. He prayed Marco would make it.

The nurse tapped Will on the back to get his attention. Will turned around to see the nurse holding HUGE stack of forms for Will to sign. He chuckled as he forgot what a pain in the ass the hospital was. "Here's a pen and a dollar in quarters so you can call your parents."

The hospital sucks eggs but at least the lady was nice enough to patients.


End file.
